


Smash Cut to Aftermath

by stuffandsundry



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, mentioned MakoHaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandsundry/pseuds/stuffandsundry
Summary: “AKIRA!!”“Ow, shit, Makoto don’t shove me jeez— Akira! Akira, oh man you’re never gonna guess what happened, oh my god—”





	Smash Cut to Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> mou... this is kinda experimental, and mostly for fun! even so, i hope y'all enjoy it!! i always feel that makoto and ryuji could be friends, you know? they're both like... hm. idk how to describe it.

“AKIRA!!”

“Ow, shit, Makoto don’t shove me jeez— Akira! Akira, oh man you’re never gonna guess what happened, oh my god—”

“I punched him! Why did I do that??? Why did I punch first, he wasn’t even doing anything besides yelling!”

“Hey, to be fair, that part is totally understandable. The old man can be kinda scary lookin’ especially if you see him in a dark alleyway—”

“You never told me that he was our weapons supplier?! What if he never sells to us again? Where are we going to get concerningly realistic model guns now?”

“Well, that’s why we’re here, ain’t it? Akira, man, you gotta talk to him. Neither of us can go into Untouchable ever again, ahahaha, we might die. Uh. Wait. Probably should start from the beginning for this. Should I, or... Makoto d'you wanna?”

“I can do it, let me. I was in Shibuya looking for, ah— actually, don’t worry about that, it’s not important—”

“She was in the flowershop because she was looking for a gift for—”

“It’s. Not. Important. _Ahem._ I was in the underground mall, when I met up with Ryuji by chance. And, well, to summarize the conversation, he offered to help me with my dilemma if I helped him with… academic issues.”

“I told her to get potted pansies and peonies ‘cause they mean like, thoughtfulness or bravery or some shit— what? I watched a lot of J-dramas with my mom when I was a kid, you pick up on this kinda thing after like sixty episodes of _Springtime of Our Days: Flower Shop Stories_. And Haru would prolly like living flowers instead, y’know? So she could plant them or something. Well, anyways, Makoto here agreed to pull my ass outta the fire as thanks, I have a test next week in History and Inui’s gonna destroy me and I don’t wanna fail—”

“—so we went to the diner. I’m fairly well versed in the material for this test, thankfully, so I didn’t need to go back to get my notes. It’s just a lot of memorization, and that’s what you make mnemonics for.”

“Dude, I can barely remember what the word mnemonics means, can’t you just call it like, an acronym memorization thing?”

“If there’s a proper name for something, you might as well use it, Ryuji. Anyways, that was… well. It could have been going better, I suppose. But we were definitely making progress! Until that _asshole—_ ”

“I mean, he’s not that— okay, fine, stop glaring at me yeah he was always kinda sorta a dick, but he was a pretty good sprinter—”

“I can’t _believe_ that he’d imply that! Isn’t he one of your former teammates? How could he— plagiarism is a serious offense! You would never— _I_ would never—”

“Yo seriously, Makoto, it’s chill. I don’t think he meant it, he just wanted to get a rise out of me. I… guess they’re still pretty upset with me. Hahaha. I mean, I totally get that, it just really sucked that he tried to pull you into it too, y’know?”

“They shouldn’t be mad at you! At this point it’s been well-established that any fault on your part was minimal, and you were provoked! Why aren’t they blaming Kamoshida? If only we’d been standing on school campus, I would _definitely_ have done something—  and! On top of that! The diner has the nerve to throw _us_ out, even though he was the one who incited the argument in the first place!”

“It was pretty worth it though. His face after you threw your fruit tea at him… I’m gonna treasure that, he looked like a goldfish. Well, uh, yeah. Anyways, we got kicked out of the diner. And, er, Makoto was kinda pissed. You know, like, that thing she does in Mementos where she gets all _I’m gonna shove my fist down your throat and rip out your heart?_ Like that. And I guess we may have been kinda loud, ‘cause people started looking at us weird.”

“... I, ah. I may have raised my voice a little in the heat of the moment, yes.”

“Hey, that’s actually kinda funny, Akira, geddit, we got in trouble with Makoto back in June because _I_ was too loud and this time we got in trouble ‘cause _Makoto_ was too loud.”

“ _Moving on._ I took a walk around Shibuya to calm myself down, and Ryuji tagged along, for some reason—”

“Well, I was trying to make sure you didn’t murder anyone with your face or something—”

“What?”

“Joking! I’m joking, don’t glare at me like that, jeez! I dunno, I just thought it would be weird to leave you alone, you know? It was my fault you were in a bad mood, if I hadn’t asked you to help me study none of that would have happened, so…”

“...Well, regardless of how it turned out. Thank you for that, Ryuji.”

“Hehe. No problem, Queen. Come on, let’s get to the part where you punched out some dude from the yakuza already. Man, you have a pretty bad record with those, huh?”

“Wait, the airsoft shop owner is part of the yakuza?! You didn’t say that before! Akira, have we been buying weapons from an organized crime front?!?!”

“You take one look at that guy and tell me he isn’t yakuza! He had a tattoo, too! It’s like… a lizard or something right on his neck.”

“Oh my god. _Oh my god._ ”

“Yeah okay long story short we were walking down an alleyway when, some guy gets all _hey, what are you kids doing down here?_ behind us and we turn around. And— it’s a dark alley, we can’t see to well— but it’s this big, scary looking dude in a weird coat and he kinda reaches his hand into his pocket—”

“What if he had a knife? I thought we were going to get mugged! I hit him in self defense!”

“Oh man, Akira, you shoulda seen it. She socked him right across the jaw, like _whap._ It would have been hilarious if I wasn’t. Uh. Screaming like a little girl?”

“ _I knocked a yakuza airsoft shop owner unconscious._ ”

“I only recognized him afterwards! And then I was all oh shit, I know this dude and then he started to wake up so I grabbed Makoto’s arm—”

“And we ran straight here! Akira, you talk to him on a regular basis, don’t you? I’m very sorry to bother you, but please, could you pass on a message?”

“Yeah, tell the old man that we’re super sorry and that we didn’t mean it, please don’t put a hit on us or anything.”

“I have so many regrets. Oh no, if Sis finds out about this I’m going to die, she’ll be so disappointed in me!”

“Hey, look on the bright side. I still got the potted plants in my bag! They’re… a little squished but that’s okay, right? Still alive and all, I think. So at least Haru’s gonna be happy?”

“Please stop laughing at me, Akira, this is serious— why are you taking out your phone. Please don’t tell me that you have his phone number you are on probation and you don’t need people to think you have ties to the yakuza, Akira wait DON’T CALL HIM RIGHT NOW.”

“SHHHH, SHHSHSHSH I THINK HE’S GOT HIS PHONE ON SPEAKERS BE QUIET.”

“...”

“...”

_beeeeeep_

_beeeeeep_

_beeeeeep click_

“ _Kid, now isn’t the best time_.”

(oh my god akira. akira what are you doing?!)

(keep goin’, keep goin’.)

(ryuji, don’t encourage him!)

“Did you get beaten up by a teenaged girl earlier today? I’m asking for a friend.”

(aaaaaaaaaugh oh no oh no oh no)

(holy shit akira you absolute madman— ow! don’t hit me, makoto!)

“ _...why am I not surprised they’re friends of yours? Tch. I’d thought that I’d recognized the blonde one, but I wasn’t expecting the girl. She sure packed a punch._ ”

“Yeah, she does that. Hey listen, I’ve got her here with me right now—”

(akIRA, DON’T!)

“—and I think she’s got something she wants to say to you, so, have fun!”

“Uh.”

(c’mon, makoto, you can do it! go for it!)

“H-hi there, I’m so, so sorry about that, I didn’t mean to hit you that hard, I was just… surprised. I’m really sorry, I hope I didn’t break anything, and if I did, then I, ah...”

“ _Haaaahh. You know what? Kid, don’t worry about it. Probably shouldn’t have yelled at two kids messin’ around in an alley without expecting something like this to happen anyways. Nothing hurt but my pride._ ”

“Oh! That’s good! Well, I mean, not good, I’m very sorry about your jaw but nothing’s hurt! Which is great! Okay, have a nice day, goodbye!”

_click_

“Hey, I that went pretty well, man… okay, Makoto, please stop lookin’ at us like that, it’s kinda scary—”

“ _Akira Kurusu I can’t_ believe _you would do that to me._ ”

“... And, uh. That, is my cue to leave— aw, c’mon man don’t look at me like that, you’re the one who called him—”

“And you! Ryuji! Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you egging him on like that _you sit right back down._ ”

“...eep.”


End file.
